Sugar Rush Animated Series
Sugar Rush Animated Series is a 2013 cartoon based on Sugar Rush Speedway from the movie Wreck-It Ralph. It is a cartoon about the adventures that happen in Sugar Rush. Characters Main Characters *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Sarah Silverman *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Mindy Kaling *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Jamie Elman *Candlehead - Katie Lowes *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Peyton List *Gloyd Orangeboar - Jason Ritter *Crumbelina DiCaarmello - Cymbre Walk *Snowanna Rainbeau - Cree Summer *Swizzle Malarkey - Greg Cipes *Jubileena Bing Bing - Josie Trinidad *Minty Zaki - Crystal Scales *Cottoney Sugarwisp - Linda Cardellini *Presley Peppermint - Whoopi Goldberg *Bubblina Gumdrop - Amy Poehler *Honey Potts - Bernadette Peters *Licorice Liqued - Elle Fanning *Skittela Starburst - Pamela Adlon Recurring Characters *Sour Bill - Rich Moore *Wynchel and Duncan - Adam Carolla and Horatio Sanz *Spike - Dee Bradley Baker *Lucy Fluggerbutter - Kristen Schaal *Kevin Fluggerbutter - Cameron Boyce *Nougetsia Brumblestain - Tara Strong *Citrusella Flugpucker - Grey DeLisle *Torvald Batterbutter - Michelle Horn *Sticky Wipplesnit - Niki Yang *Minty Sakura (Japanese Show) - Yuri Amano *Sorbet Creamycone - Tabitha St. Germain *Bexey - Tom Kenny *Uncle Candycorn - Bill Hader *Captain Creamy - Rob Paulsen *Green, Yellow, and Red - Corey Burton *Black, White, and Blue - Jim Cummings *Aunt Cannolli - Tress MacNeille *Creamy Buttercap - Chloe Grace Moretz *Adbeezlon Winterpop - Max Charles *Dr. Gumtina - Candi Milo *Witchy Halloweena - Ashley Tisdale Theme Song *"Let's Have Some Sugary Fun!" (Season 1-7) *"Sugar Rush" (Later seasons) *"Sugar Rush Music Video Stories" (Season 13)" Season 1 1. Vanellope White and the Ten Racers (1-hour special) *Summary: A retelling of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: 2. Twas the Nightmare Before Christmas *Summary: A retelling Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas". *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: Vanellope dressed as Santa Claus *Presents given to each racer: *Taffyta - the shrunken head *Candlehead the Man-Eating Wreath *Rancis - the Snake *Gloyd - the Monster Train *Snowanna - the Cat-in-the-Box *Adorabeezle - the Christmas Tree Bats *Jubileena - the Duck Toy *Crumbelina - Scary Teddy *Minty - the Jack-o-Lantern-in-the-Box *Swizzle - the Skull-in-the-Box 3. A Tale of Two Glitches *Summary: Vanellope makes a new friend named Lauren von Glitch. *Main characters: Vanellope *Guest stars: Elle Fanning as Lauren von Glitch *Title card description: Vanellope and Lauren smiling at each other 4. How the Glitch Stole Christmas *Summary: A retelling of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: Vanellope in her sleigh dressed as Santa Claus 5. New Racers on the Block *Summary: Seven new racers move into Sugar Rush. *Main characters: *Title card description: 6. Crumbelina Meets Mother Goose *Summary: Crumbelina's curiosity gets the best of her when a Mother Goose nursery rhyme game gets plugged in. *Main characters: Crumbelina *Guest stars: Emma Thompson as Mother Goose, other voice actors as nursery rhyme characters *Title card description: Silhouettes of Crumbelina and Mother Goose sitting on a hill 7. Rancis' Doctor Visit *Summary: Rancis is plaqued with stomach problems but refuses to go to the new Sugar Rush clinic. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: Vanellope wearing a doctor's coat with Rancis smiling at her 8. Invasion of the Candy Snatchers *Summary: *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Title card description: 9. Crumbelina's Café *Summary: Crumbelina dreams of opening her own café. *Main characters: Crumbelina *Title card description: Crumbelina holding up a cup of coffee while smiling at the viewers 10. Vanellope the Baby *Summary: One of Adorabeezle's inventions malfunctions and turns Vanellope into a baby. *Main characters: Vanellope, Adorabeezle *Title card description: Rancis holding baby Vanellope 11. The Legend of Sugar Hollow *Summary: A retelling of "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: Rancis in his Kit Kart being chased by the Headless Cartman 12. Adorabeezle and the Abominable Snowman *Summary: There's an abominable snowman on the loose in Sugar Rush. *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Abominable Snowman *Title card description: A shadow of the Abominable Snowman looming over Adorabeezle Season 2 1. One Sweet Race: The Musical! *Summary: A musical retelling of "One Sweet Race". *Main characters: *Title card description: 2. A Christmas Crumble *Summary: A retelling of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol" featuring Crumbelina as Ebenezer Scrooge. *Main characters: Crumbelina *Title card description: A Christmas wreath with an angry Crumbelina in the middle holding a flashlight 3. Three Heads are Better than One (1-hour special) *Summary: A retelling of "The Three Musketeers". *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: 4. Rancis the Frog Prince *Summary: Adorabeezle's new potion transforms Rancis into a frog. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: A frog sitting on a lily pad with Rancis' brown hat and blonde hair 5. Double Trouble *Summary: Adorabeezle invents a cloning machine that creates an evil clone of herself. *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Guest stars: Peyton List as Evil Adorabeezle *Title card description: Adorabeezle gasping at Evil Adorabeezle *Trivia: This episode is based on the Darkwing Duck episode "Negaduck" and the Sofia the First episode "Sofia the Second". 6. The No Sleepover *Summary: Vanellope has a "girls only" sleepover and doesn't allow the boys to attend. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle running out of the castle 7. Ghosts *Summary: Swizzle and Gloyd visit a prank store and buy invisible spray and haunt everyone in the arcade. *Main characters: Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: Gloyd and Swizzle as ghosts *Trivia: This episode is based on the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Pranks a Lot". 8. The Show Must Go on *Summary: *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: 9. Curse of the Gummi Vampire Bat *Summary: A vampire hidden in a bat form appears in Sugar Rush, and Taffyta falls in love with him, but he just wants to suck her blood. The other racers have to warn Taffyta about that. *Main characters: Taffyta *Title card description: Taffyta in the arms of a vampire with hearts above her head. 10. The Incredible Mr. Swedish Fish *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 11. Stayin' Cool *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle try to stay cool on the hottest day of the year. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: Swizzle, Rancis and Gloyd sweating 12. It Happened One Nightmare *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: Season 3 1. Turkey Catchers *Summary: Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd try to catch a turkey for a Thanksgiving feast. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Guest stars: Martin Short as the Pilgrim, Frank Welker as the Turkey *Title card description: The turkey aiming a gun at Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle 2. Boys Will be Boys *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: 3. A Day Like No Other *Summary: Swizzle has a bad day, but Vanellope gives him some advice. *Main characters: Swizzle *Title card description: 4. Taffyta's Restaurant Crisis *Summary: Taffyta wants to open her own restaurant. *Main characters: Taffyta *Title card description: Taffyta holding a hamburger and smiling at the viewers 5. The Great Nintendo Hunt *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 6. Candlehead, Come Home! *Summary: Candlehead ruins Taffyta's birthday cake and gets kicked out of Sugar Rush. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: Candlehead sad, holding a suitcase and taking a last look at the castle 7. Rancis and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *Summary: Rancis' day goes from bad to worse until Vanellope helps him. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 8. The Winter Trio *Summary: Adorabeezle, Snowanna and Minty become a team called The Winter Trio. *Main characters: Adorabeezle, Minty and Snowanna *Title card description: Snowanna, Minty and Adorabeezle smiling at the viewers 9. A Day at Sugar Sand Beach *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 10. Rancis' Lucky Day *Summary: It's Friday the 13th and Rancis tries to avoid any bad luck he may encounter. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: Rancis holding a four-leaf clover and horseshoe with a black cat, a ladder, the number 13 and a mirror in front 11. Beauty and the Glitch *Summary: *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: 12. Good, Clean Popcorn Fun! *Summary: The racers learn about staying clean and healthy. *Main characters: *Title card description: Season 4 1. Burger Queen Training Video *Summary: A training video for new employees of Burger Queen. *Main characters: *Title card description: 2. Trouble in Paradise *Summary *Main characters: *Title card description 3. Sandwich Makers *Summary: Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis make sandwiches for a bad-tempered captain aboard his ship. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle holding sandwiches 4. Be Careful what you Wish For *Summary *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: 5. High Speed Headache *Summary *Main characters: *Title card description: 6. Cavities *Summary: Gloyd gets cavities after eating too much candy. *Main characters: Gloyd *Title card description: 7. Lights Out *Summary: The racers entertain themselves during a blackout. *Main characters: *Title card description: 8. Rancis and the Beanstalk *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle star in this retelling of "Jack and the Beanstalk". *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle climbing the beanstalk 9. How the Cookie Crumbles *Summary: *Main characters: Crumbelina *Title card description: Crumbelina feeling sad 10. Third Wheel *Summary: Candlehead interferes with Rancis and Vanellope's date. *Main characters: Rancis, Vanellope, Candlehead *Title card description: Rancis and Vanellope eating dinner with Candlehead in the middle 11. Candlehead's Christmas Calamity *Summary: *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: Candlehead tied up in Christmas lights 12. Stuck on You *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle fall into a taffy pool and get stuck to each other. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: Gloyd, Rancis and Swizzle in a taffy pool Season 5 1. On Ice *Summary: The racers have an ice skating party. *Main characters: *Title card description: 2. The Band Concert *Summary: Vanellope tries to conduct her orchestra but is disturbed by Sour Bill and a tornado. *Main characters: *Title card description: *The band: * Vanellope - Conductor * Taffyta - Double bass * Candlehead - Trumpet * Rancis - Tuba * Jubileena - Percussion * Minty - Concertina * Crumbelina - Violin * Adorabeezle - Harp * Swizzle - Clarinet * Honey - Flute * Cottoney - English horn * Presley - Oboe * Bubblina - Cello * Gloyd - French horn * Barry - Recorder * Snowanna - Trombone * Licorice - Bassoon 3. Moose Hunters *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: 4. The Gummi Worm Turns *Summary: Adorabeezle creates a potion that causes prey to turn against predators. *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Title card description: A gummi worm scaring away a candy bird 5. Rancis and the Seal *Summary: A baby seal follows Rancis home after a trip to the zoo. *Main characters: Rancis *Guest stars: Frank Welker as Salty *Title card description: Rancis and Salty smiling at each other. 6. The Whalers *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle are hired to hunt a man-eating sperm whale. *Main characters: Swizzle, Rancis, Gloyd *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Whale *Title card description: Rancis, Swizzle and Gloyd in a boat unaware that the whale is underneath them. 7. Clock Cleaners *Summary: Swizzle, Gloyd and Rancis are hired to clean a clock tower. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: 8. Through the Mirror *Summary: Rancis walks through his mirror and enters a different version of his house where the household objects have voices and minds of their own. *Main characters: Rancis *Guest stars: Various voice actors as the household objects *Title card description: Rancis walking into the mirror 9. Boat Builders - 10. Swizzle's Trailer - 11. Lonesome Ghosts *Summary: Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis are ghost exterminators. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Guest stars: Jim Cummings, Corey Burton, Rob Paulsen and Jeff Bennett as the Ghosts *Title card description: The ghosts looming over Rancis, Swizzle and Gloyd 12. Tugboat Rancis *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: Season 6 1. Snowanna's Bad Hair Day *Summary: When Snowanna finds out her hair is messed up, she leaves Sugar Rush, afraid her friends may laugh at her. *Main characters: Snowanna *Guest stars: Emma Thompson as Mother Goose, other voice actors as the nursery rhyme characters *Title card description: Snowanna standing in front of her mirror, screaming 2. Doctor Rancis *Summary: Rancis takes care of Vanellope when she gets sick. *Main characters: Rancis, Vanellope *Title card description: Rancis wearing a doctor's coat with Vanellope smiling. 3. Vanellope's Surprise Party *Summary: The racers plan a surprise party for Vanellope. *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: 4. A Surprise for the Swizz *Summary: Swizzle's friends plan a surprise party for him. *Main characters: Swizzle *Title card description: 5. Rancis and the Real Girl *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 6. When you Wish upon a Starburst *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 7. Stupid Fly *Summary: Gloyd tries to get rid of an annoying fly. *Main characters: Gloyd *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Fly *Title card description: An angry Gloyd holding a fly swatter with the fly glaring at him. 8. Like Father, Like Son *Summary: Rancis bonds with his son Kevin. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 9. March of the Pumpkins *Summary: *Main characters: Tim Curry as the Pumpkin King *Title card description: 10. To Catch a Hiccup *Summary: Rancis' friends try to cure his hiccups. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 11. Sleepover With the Swizz *Summary: Gloyd and Rancis are invited to a sleepover at Swizzle's house. *Main characters: Swizzle, Rancis, Gloyd *Title card description: 12. Candlehead in Space *Summary: Candlehead visits a outer space game. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: Candlehead dressed as an astronaut floating in space Season 7 1. Safety First *Summary: Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena demonstrate 4th of July safety tips while Rancis interferes. *Main characters: Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubileena *Title card description: Jubileena lighting a cherry bomb with Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead covering their ears. *Note: This is one of the many episodes where one of the Sugar Rush Racers breaks the fourth wall. Jubileena winks at us after she says "Happy Fireworks Day, everybody!" 2. No Service *Summary: Rancis and Swizzle run into trouble when they don't meet the clothing requirments for Taffyta's restaurant. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Taffyta *Title card description: Rancis and Swizzle running out of Taffyta's restaurant. 3. Stargazing *Summary: *Main characters: Adorabeezle, Snowanna, Minty, Jubileena *Title card description: 4. The Cookie Carnival *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 5. Candlehead's Big Problem *Summary: Candlehead visits Taffyta's restaurant, but she can't stop eating so many burgers. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: 6. I Want Candy *Summary: A new candy shop opens in Sugar Rush. *Main characters: Gloyd *Title card description: 7. Attack of the 50-Foot Uni-Candy-Corn (1-hour special) *Summary: A giant Uni-candy-corn is on the loose in Sugar Rush and it's up to Vanellope and her friends to save the day. *Main characters: Vanellope *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Uni-Candy-Corn 8. Oh Yes, Oh Yes, It's Springtime *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 9. Wild House Party *Summary: Gloyd, Swizzle, and Sour Bill throw a party at the castle while Vanellope and Rancis go out to dinner. *Main characters: Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: 10. Devil Dog's Day Afternoon *Summary: Vanellope transforms into a Devil Dog and Adorabeezle must figure out a way to change her back. *Main characters: Vanellope, Adorabeezle *Title card description: 11. Jubileena Bing-Bing-Bing! *Summary: Jubileena's friends must help her after she gets sucked into the Internet. *Main characters: Jubileena *Guest stars: Tom Kenny as the Folder, Frank Welker as the Video Game Monsters *Title card description: Jubileena trapped in the Internet, screaming for help. *Note: This episode is based on the Martha Speaks episode, "Virtually Martha." 12. Sugar Rush Babies *Summary: One of Adorabeezle's inventions turns the other racers (except Vanellope) and herself into babies. *Main characters: Adorabeezle Title card description: Season 8 1. Mirror Mirror *Summary: A hall of mirrors opens at the Sugar Rush Carnival. *Main characters: *Title card description: 2. Cabin Hijinks *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 3. Beach Blanket Boys *Summary: Swizzle, Rancis, and Gloyd spend a day at the beach. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: Rancis and Swizzle building a sand castle with Gloyd taunting a crab. *Note: The episode's title is based on the musical film "Beach Blanket Bingo". 4. A Blustery Day in Sugar Rush *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 5. Once Upon a Fairy Tale *Summary: Rancis wanders off into a fairy tale game that just got plugged in. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: *Note: This episode is similar to "Crumbelina Meets Mother Goose". 6. My Fair Vanellope *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 7. How Does your Garden Grow? *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 8. The Nasty Burger *Summary: *Main characters: Taffyta *Title card description: *Note: This episode is based on the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Nasty Patty". 9. Dancing Queen *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: *Note: The episode's title is a play on the ABBA song of the same name. 10. Two Idiots and a Bookshelf *Summary: Rancis and his son Kevin attempt to build a new bookshelf. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: *Note: The episode's title is a play on the film "Three Men and a Baby". 11. House Sitters *Summary: *Main characters: Swizzle, Rancis, Gloyd *Title card description: 12. Curse of the Cookie Werewolf *Summary: Crumbelina is cursed by a candy werewolf. *Main characters: Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, Vanellope *Title card description: Season 9 1. Toy Makers *Summary: Swizzle, Rancis and Gloyd are hired to make toys at Santa's workshop. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: 2. A Whale of a Tale *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and the Winter Trio get swallowed by a whale. *Main characters: Swizzle, Adorabeezle, Rancis, Gloyd, Snowanna, Minty *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Whale *Title card description: *Note: The whale from "The Whalers" and this episode resembles Monstro from Pinocchio. 3. Finders Keepers - 4. Candlehead Clones - 5. Rancis' Birthday Tortures 6. Jawball Game - The racers play with Vanellope's Vend-O-Ball machine. Based on the Barney and Friends episode "Play Ball!" 7. The Deep End - 8. Forest Rangers *Summary: Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd attempt to protect the forest from a hungry bear. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Bear *Title card description: 9. Annoying Gloyd - Gloyd attempts to ruin Rancis, Vanellope, Kevin, and Lucy's day at the family restaurant. 10. Wet Painters - Vanellope tells Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle to paint the inside of the castle. 11. It's the Grand Pumpkin, Rancis Fluggerbutter - 12. Best Halloween Ever - Season 10 1. Tappered Out - 2. Hickory Dickory Vanellope - 3. Pain in the Molasses - 4. Minty's Birthday Surprise - 5. Sleep Fighter - The racers catch Gloyd fighting in his sleep. Based on the Regular Show episode of the same name. 6. Restaurant Hijinks - 7. Cookie Fight! - The gang breaks into a fight over who will eat Candlehead's last cookie. 8. Forgiving and Forgetting - The racers apologize to Vanellope for forgetting her birthday. 9. Rancis' Fire Brigade - Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle are firefighters who rescue Vanellope from the burning castle. 10. Movie Night - 11. Candy Rush - 12. Advice from the Swizz - Season 11 1. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Starburst *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description 2. Donuts and Dragons *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 3. Gloyd and the Seagull *Summary: *Main characters: Gloyd *Title card description: 4. Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and the Genie *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: 5. Don't Fence Me In *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 6. Lost in the Blizzard *Summary: Candlehead gets lost in a new Christmas game. *Main characters: Candlehead, Vanellope, Licorice, Rancis, Taffyta *Guest stars: Ariel Winter as Willow, Grey DeLisle as Wynter, Rob Paulsen as Santa Claus, Stanley Tucci as Mr. Snowman, Kevin Michael Richardson as Adolf, Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Rudolph, Jess Harnell as Bill and Dasher, Rodger Bumpass as Pointy, Carlos Alazraqui as Wolf, Corey Burton as Tom and Blitzen, Bill Farmer as Mr. Short, Jim Cummings as Mr. Artie, Tim Curry as Fannar, Will Ferrell as Noel, Tress MacNeille as Holly *Title card description: 7. Swizzle Malarkey and the Gorilla *Summary: A ferocious gorilla has escaped from the Sugar Rush Zoo. *Main characters: Swizzle *Title card description: 8. Working for Peanuts *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 9. Bottle Shocked * Rancis tries to protect a bottle from anything that can break it. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 10. Rainbow Crazy Snowanna *Summary: Snowanna wants to play inside a rainbow. *Main characters: Snowanna *Title card description: 11. Bird Brained Rancis *Summary: Rancis tries to take a picture of a rare bird. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 12. Down the Hatch *Summary: Rancis and Swizzle shrink and travel inside Gloyd. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd Season 12 1. President Candle *Summary: When Vanellope gets sick, Candlehead volunteers to take over as president. *Main characters: Vanellope, Candlehead *Title card description: 2. The Deadly Cheese *Summary: *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Title card description: 3. Big House Rancis *Summary: Rancis gets thrown in jail for being falsely accused of stealing a baseball. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 4. Sugar Dance Party *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 5. Blame it on the Rain *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 6. The Running of the Bullseyes *Summary: The racers prepare for the annual Running of the Bullseyes. *Main characters: *Title card description: 7. Candlehead's Visit *Summary: Candlehead visits Vanellope when her house is infested with choc-roaches. *Main characters: Candlehead, Vanellope *Title card description: 8. Far From the Speedway *Summary: Rancis, Swizzle, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Candlehead and Vanellope go on vacation. *Main characters: Vanellope, Swizzle, Candlehead, Rancis, Jubileena and Adorabeezle *Title card description: 9. I Was a Devil Dog *Summary: Vanellope transforms into a devil dog. *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: 10. Car Trouble *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 11. Sugar Sweet Karaoke *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 12. Rancis' Hair Trouble *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: Season 13 (Sugar Rush Music Video Stories) 1. Have a Cow! - Join the Sugar Rush Racers for a musical day on the farm and meet all of their animal friends. Milk the cows, feed the piglets, cuddle the ducklings and meet Mary's famous lamb as you sing the songs we all know and love. Bounce along on an old-fashioned hayride and sing around the campfire in this heartwarming musical adventure. Based on the Kidsongs video "A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm". Featuring these songs: * Old MacDonald Had a Farm * Shortenin' Bread * Here We Go Round the Mullberry Bush * Mary Had a Little Lamb * This Old Man * Skip to My Lou * Take Me Out to the Ball Game * John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt * She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain 2. The Camping Episode - Climb aboard the bus and take a trip to the Candy Cane Forest. Hike along with the Sugar Rush Racers and see the animals along the mountain trail, go fishing on a lake with a goofy camp counselor and sing songs around the campfire. You'll laugh as the racers all join together to put on the best sing-along show ever! Based on the Kidsongs video "A Day at Camp". Featuring these songs: * The More We Get Together * The Caissons Go Rolling Along * Fishin' Blues * On Top of Spaghetti * Ninety-Nine Bottles of Pop * Pop Goes the Weasel * Found a Peanut * The Ants Go Marching * Whistle While You Work * The Hokey Pokey 3. April Fools - Join the Sugar Rush Racers on a magical trip to places where everyone and everything is silly. Meet a whale with a polka dot tail, a pig with a wig, and a goat in a boat. Dance along with a comical orangutan and a cute and friendly purple people eater who wants to be a rock star. Giggle along with a cast of silly characters and sing along with the fun. Based on the Kidsongs video "Very Silly Songs". Featuring these songs: * The Name Game * Down by the Bay * Rig-A-Jig-Jig * Mail Myself to You * Purple People Eater * Fiddle-I-Dee * The Thing * Jim Along Josie * Michael Finnegan * Do the Silly Willy 4. Let's Learn About Animals - Dancing dolphins, mighty whales, singing chimpanzees, elegant elephants, wacky walruses, a regal rhinoceros and more animal friends co-star with the Sugar Rush Racers in this magical journey through the animal kingdom. You'll love the racers' talented dog, Bingo, be amazed by a real Bengal tiger and laugh at a llama in this delightful episode you'll want to watch over and over again. Based on the Kidsongs video "A Day with the Animals". Featuring these songs: * BINGO * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Little Bo Peep * Why Don't You Write Me? * Rockin' Robin * Water World * The Wanderer * Harmony * How Much is That Doggie in the Window? * Itsy Bitsy Spider 5. Funfair of Happiness - The Sugar Rush Racers have to much fun on this musical visit to the amusement park. Zoom around on the roller coaster, get soaking wet on the roaring rapids ride, drive the bumper cars and win prizes playing games in the arcade. There's a comical dolphin show, sing-along fun aboard a pirate ship full of treasure and for the finale, a spectacular fireworks show. Based on the Kidsongs video "Ride the Roller Coaster". Featuring these songs: * Let's Twist Again * Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On * Little Deuce Coupe * Fast Food * Here We Go Loopty Loo * Anything You Can Do * Splish Splash * A Pirate's Life * We're Gonna Get Wet * 1812 Overture 6. The Good, the Bad, and the Candy - Celebrate America's music with this magical journey through America's proud history with Uncle Sam and the Sugar Rush Racers. You'll hop on a Calistoga wagon heading west, do-si-do the night away at a barn dance and help build the mighty U.S. railroad. Along the way you'll meet famous American heroes like Betsy Ross, Davy Crockett and Abraham Lincoln. And don't forget to wave your flag at the fun-filled Fourth of July Parade! Based on the Kidsongs video "Yankee Doodle Dandy (A.K.A. Sing Out, America!)". Featuring these songs: * Yankee Doodle Boy * America's Heroes * Home on the Range * I've Been Working on the Railroad * Oh Susanna * Deep in the Heart of Texas * There's a Hole in My Bucket * Turkey in the Straw * If I Had a Hammer * You're a Grand Old Flag 7. A Day at the Sugar Fun Circus - It's a great day behind the scenes at the circus. Clowns, jugglers, acrobats, a lion tamer, a ringmaster and tightrope walkers amaze the crowd. The Sugar Rush Racers get into the act too, riding elephants, dressing up in clown costumes, putting on makeup and performing in the center ring. There's a parade of ponies, elephants, lions, tigers and a group of Dalmatians who dance along with the musical fun. Based on the Kidsongs video "A Day at the Circus". Featuring these songs: * The Circus Is Coming to Town * Polly Wolly Doodle * Strolling Through the Park * The Sabre Dance * Put on a Happy Face * The Ringmaster Song * The Man on the Flying Trapeze * The Lion Tamer * If You're Happy and You Know It * Entry of the Gladiators 8. Calling All Karts - Join the crazy adventure as the Sugar Rush Racers sing along aboard all kinds of trucks, an antique car, a boat and even a bulldozer. Chug along on a train, fly above the clouds in a jet plane and soar through the sky in a hot air balloon. If you love things that go, you'll love this episode! Based on the Kidsongs video "Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes". Featuring these songs: * Car, Car Song (Riding in my Car) * Daylight Train * Up and Down, Round and Round * Row, Row, Row Your Boat * I Got Wheels * Up, Up and Away * Where, Oh Where Has my Little Dog Gone? * I Like Trucks * Wild Blue Yonder * The Bus Song 9. Occupation Day - Play along with the Sugar Rush Racers as they explore all of the wonderful careers they can have when they grow up. Climb aboard a fire truck and slide down the pole with firefighters, take a cruise on a Coast Guard cutter, ride a bucking bronco and sample goodies at a candy factory as the racers explore all of the fun things they want to be. Based on the Kidsongs video "What I Want to Be". Featuring these songs: * What Do You Want to Be? * Sea Cruise * Drivin' My Life Away * School Days * I Wanna Be a Fireman * The Candy Man * Them Bones * Mr. Policeman * Rodeo Rider * Act Naturally 10. Around the World Adventure - Join the Sugar Rush Racers and their very silly tour guide, Mr. World, on a musical journey around the world. You'll meet kids from other lands and learn their songs, dances and games. Our sing-along itinerary includes London, Paris, Japan, Australia, Scotland, Africa, Mexico and Jamaica. It's a wonderful song-filled journey you'll want to take over and over again. Based on the Kidsongs video "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing". Featuring these songs: * I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing * Funiculi, Funicula * Did You Ever See a Lassie? * London Bridge * Frere Jacques * Kumbaya * Waltzing Matilda * Sakura, Sakura * Los Pollitos * Day-O 11. World Biscuit Day - Sportsmanship, teamwork and sticking with it are the themes that run through this energetic collection of music videos for kids. Pull on your uniform and join the team as the Sugar Rush Racers conquer the baseball diamond and basketball court. Be dazzled by the young gymnasts who show what they can do on the balance beam and tumbling mats. Cheer for the runners as they race for the finish line and share the excitement as the racers go sailing and surfing. You'll enjoy this fun-filled kids' world of sports! Based on the Kidsongs video "Let's Play Ball (A.K.A. The Wonderful World of Sports)". Featuring these Songs: * It's Not If You Win or Lose * Practice Makes Perfect * Bend Me, Shape Me * I Get Around * Over the River * Footloose * Rah, Rah, Sis Boom Bah * Catch a Wave * Centerfield * You Know You Can Do It 12. We Wish You a Sugary Christmas - Experience the magical and musical season of Christmas with the Sugar Rush Racers. Join the tree lighting in the town square, sing and dance with Frosty the Snowman and climb aboard a horse drawn sleigh for a song filled ride to the North Pole. Visit with Santa and Mrs. Claus, their adorable elves and the most important reindeer of all, Rudolph. Based on the Kidsongs video "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". Featuring these songs: * Deck the Halls * All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth * Frosty the Snowman * Jingle Bells * Santa, Please Don't Forget Me * If I Had a Pony For Christmas * The Twelve Days of Christmas * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Santa Claus is Coming to Town * We Wish You a Merry Christmas Season 14 1. The Joy - Rancis and Gloyd became joy zombies. Based on The Amazing World of Gumball episode of the same name. 2. Gloyd Goes MLGed - When Gloyd finds Diet Cola Soda, he drinks it and becomes MLGed. 3. Storybook Fun - The racers celebrate Storybook Day. 4. Honeylocks and the Three Gummy Bears - Honey Potts plays Goldilocks in this retelling of the classic story. 5. Lofty - The racers have a balloon popping contest. Who will win the contest? based on the BFDI episode of the same name. 6. Honey's Dentist Visit - Honey gets a toothache, but refuses to go to the dentist. 7. Amy Bubble Gum - 8. Vanellope's Day Off - Vanellope celebrates her day off, but the racers keep needing her help. First Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd and Barry are playing pirates until the mast breaks, Then Candlehead's cookies for her tea party come out plaid instead of pink, and Taffyta and her friends try to paint some butterflies, but Crumbelina tries to catch a gummi lizard, scaring away the butterflies in the process. 9. Scarlet the Uni-candy-corn - Dr. Gumtina makes a mecha uni-candy-corn named Scarlet and Jubileena loves it. Based on the Making Fiends episode, Pony. 10. Moody Bang Bang - Swizzle and Gumtina adopt a chocolate rabbit named Princess Little Chubby. Based on the Bob's Burgers episode, The Millie-churian Candidate. 11. Dough-Not *Summary: Gloyd is scared of the slime ride, he is too sick to go on it. *Main characters: Gloyd *Title card description: 12. Honey Dripped Marshmallow *Summary: Rancis and Vanellope make a marshmallow with Honey, and fail it. *Main characters: Rancis, Honey, Vanellope Season 15 1. Little Candy Shop of Horrors - 2. No S'more *Summary: The racers make some s'mores, but Taffyta hates s'mores. *Main characters: Taffyta *Title card description: 3. Candlehead's Tongue Trouble *Summary: Candlehead experiences problems with her tongue after she gets it stuck on the freezer, inside a glass bottle, attached to a cat, stuck on a lampost and tied in a knot. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: Candlehead's tongue wrapping around the title. Trivia *In the episode Candlehead Clones, the Clones/Pallete Swaps come from Worldhead. *''Good, Clean Popcorn Fun!'' is based on the Barney & Friends episode, "Good, Clean Fun!" *''Two Idiots and a Bookshelf'' is a play on the film "Three Men and a Baby". *''When you Wish upon a Starburst'' is a play on the song "When you Wish upon a Star". *''Attack of the 50-Foot Uni-Candy-Corn'' is based on the Rugrats episode, "Runaway Reptar" *From season 7, the very famous song "Sugar Rush" performed by AKB48 becomes the theme song. *Season 13 is based on Kidsongs Music Video Stories. gallery season 14 honey dripped marshmallow logo.png|logo for honey dripped marshmallow Category:Sugar Rush Category:Fanon Category:Series